Fate
by WhiteShinigamiAngel
Summary: Grimmjow x Ichigo Grimmjow has lost his memories and he's followed by unknown enemy. What will gonna happend when Ichigo finds him?


Chapter 1: Who are you?

It was a hot weekend in Karakura Town. Ichigo was in his room lying on the bed.

"Ughr, so damn hot!" he said "I wanna ice cream." He opened the door of his room. "Hey, Yuzu, is there an ice cream?"

The answer came fast. "No but if you want some go th the store."

"Ugrh, well ok." He dressed up and went downstairs. His sister was in the kitchen. "What we have for dinner?"

"Kurry, you're favourite." His siter smiled at him.

"Great. I'm off." He grab some money and get out. It was quiet outside. Shure because everyone were at home or at the beach. Ichigo went to the most near supermarket. He bought one box of chocolate ice cream, for him and his sister, then went out and head home.

As he walked he looked at the sky. At that moment a giant hole open at the sky. 'The road to Hueco Mundo. What the hell!?' the thought . Then two male figures showed in the hole. The one push the other and he fell to the ground. The hole at the sky shut. And Ichigo was siting there, watching like a fool, I without doing anything.

"No, it's just my imagination. There's no way in hell something like this… All Arracans are dead and Aizen is in the prision, so.. It must be my imagination, a hallucination from that damn sun." he told himself. And then he felt something. A strange reiatsu. It was coming from the park. Hollow!? No, something else. Better take a look.

He went at the park and look arund. There was a small crater in the middle. He look down in and froze. At the ground was lying on one expect Grimmjow the ex-Sexta Espada. Ichigo couldn't belive in his eyes. He thought that all of Arrancars were dead exept Neliel the ex-Third Espada. But after the battle at Hueco Mundo he haven't seen her at all. After the battle with Aizen and Ginjo everything were quiet. And why Grimmjow. Well, now he had nothing agains him, he wasn't his enemy anymore, but the Espada wasn't the person the teen wanted to see right now.

Ichigo went down to see if he Arrancar is still alive and right now he were… wait, what?... He were SLEEPING! 'He is an idiot.' The boy think angrily. 'He fell from over 40 meters and he's sleeping!' He pressed his hand at Espada's shouder and shake him."Hey Grimmjow." Nothing. "Hey, get up…., hey, Grimmjow,… GET THE HELL UP YOU LAZY ASS!" Ichigo screamed.

Grimmjow opened his eyes and looked at Ichigo. The boy stand up and rise a hand ta the other male. The Espada looked at him, then at the hand and then at him again, and after a minute he ask: "Who are you?"

Ichigo froze. Grimmjow didm't recognize him. Or he was just messing eith him. "Hey don't you remember me. Kuroski Ichigo, the shinigami that beat you to death."

The other male continue to look at him. "Do I know you?"

"Yes, that's what I'm trying to tell you."Ichigo said. Grimmjow tried to stand but he fall. "Wait, I'll help you."The boy grabbed the others male hand and pulled him. For Ichigo's surprise the Espada wasn't heavy at all and he fell into Ichigo's arms."Whoa! Be carefull."

Grimmjow stand up and looked at teen's eyes. 'They look so familiar.' The Arrancar thought. 'Those eyes belonged to…' then everything go black and he couldn't remember a thing. He shook his head. But…

"Those eyes…" Grimmjow splat and rise a hand at Ichigo's face. The boy froze. The man gallantly touched the corner of his left eye. 'Wha… The hell is wrong with him?' Then the boy saw the most unbelievable thing in his entire life. His heart skip a beat. 'Why… my heart?' Right in front of him were the answer. On Grimmjows face were a smile. Not that creepy smile that Arrancar aways had on his face. No… there were a soft smile shining at man's face. And then Ichigo notice that something was wrong with Espada's appearance. There were no jaw in his face. The boy look down. There were no hole in Arrancar's chest. Also his hair was pretty longer. 'What's going on?'

"Thell me your name again."Grimmjow took his hand "Pleace." Ichigo's heart skip a beat again. 'What's wrong with me?'But the boy answerd.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Do you know who am I,… because… I can't remember…"

"Yeah, you're Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

"Grimmjow…" The Arrancar smiled again. "Thank you, Ich… "He couldn't finish because he collapsed in Ichigo's arms.

"Hey, Grimmjow. Wake up… Grimmj…"Ichigo saw a big wound at Arrancar's back. 'The wound is bleeding, he must have lost a lot of blood.'Ichigo put him on his back. 'Today isn't my luky day. Nider his.'and carried the injured Grimmjow to his house.


End file.
